


lost love

by Dreamy_Mark_Lee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Lost Love, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Mark_Lee/pseuds/Dreamy_Mark_Lee
Summary: in order to preserve the authenticity of fate, i have decided to write a book about the strings that connect one to another. each story will be given a color in order to express the tragedy of fate.i will also put warnings if the story contains sensitive topics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you recommend any colors, please either message me or comment. i will be glad to answer any questions or critiques you may have. 
> 
> i will also put warnings if the story contains sensitive topics. 
> 
> the first few pages are an introduction, about the book, and a author's note. if you do not want to read through all of this, please feel free to skip to PAGE/CHAPTER 4: LAVENDER BLUSH

_introduction_

✧lost love✧

_this book is dedicated to tragic love stories that never were structured to last, due to the marching an impending end, ignorance, or simply—a moment lost in time. each story is given a color that highlights or accents a true moment of beguiled splendor and monumental glory, and of course the inevitable: tragedy, caused by a flaw in the fabric of time and matter. however, not all love is romantic, love can be found in all living things, whether we realize it or not._

_of course, we encounter moments where time stops in it’s tracks; where the orange and yellow leaves fall around you as you share a passionate kiss. or when the sea rolls onto the cliff and engulfs the air in its salty ambrosia as you share embarrassing stories about the time you broke the snow globes at macy’s and cried because you thought santa was going to give you coal. or the time you waved a final goodbye to your love, as they grasp your hand—wishing to never let go, not knowing they would die fighting for their country._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* _attention_ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

if you are not accepting of religion, sexuality, race or equal rights…i think you need to:

_close this book and maybe_

_༄ؘ ۪۪۫۫ ▹get your head out of your ignorant assˑ◃ ۪۪۫۫ ༄ؘ ˑ_

_behavior condoning sexism, racism, transphobia, homophobia or shaming of races because it’s a “culture shock” will not be tolerated in this loving community. so, if you decide this book is not for you, due to the fact that it will contain “unorthodox behavior” then i’m sorry that i have disturbed the peace. continue with your affair-ridden and lying, toxic behavior you call “masculinity.”_

_‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾buh-bye☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙_


	2. about this book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an about this book. have a good day or night!

_about this book_

_the book “lost love” is inspired by the tragic truth behind life—a beginning and an end. though life has its splendid moments, tragedy and temptations are sure to lurk in the shadows. lost love was written in order to pronounce the never-ending timeline of fate, whether we fight its talons or let fate consume us—fate is inevitable. enjoying the moments that are fated to an individual is the true way to live, no matter the outcome or the consequences._

_many of the stories in this book are original, and crafted from pure imagination, but other stories are selected from moments in real-life situations. by adding these real-life stories, the reinforcement of fate will remind us to treasure fragments of time where it began, and of course, where it ended. through these tragic stories, we will begin to grow as individuals even if turmoil lingers and strains the outlook on our lives._

_as a young adult, i have struggled with my true identity along with my true feelings. from a young age, i began to write in order to escape and let my imagination run wild. i’ve been inspired by many peers, teachers, and those who i cared deeply about. by writing lost love, i was able to understand the vast variety of fate, whether by death, incompetence, accidents, or faded memory._

_in order to keep it professional and brisk, i intend to write to my full capacity to educate those who are unaware to the strings that tie one to another, and to reveal the evil stench that often goes unnoticed to the human eye._

_sensitive topics such as smoking, infidelity, and gore may be included in order to capture the never-ending power of fate that is bestowed upon us._

**_you have been warned_ **


	3. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note by me
> 
> reminder: you are loved and valued. if you have anything you would like to talk about, please do not hesitate to message me through instagram.
> 
> INSTA: @jessie.taketa

_author’s note_

_in a truly disgusting time, humans have brought out their talons and claws in order to assert their dominance in the food chain. due to the changes in tides, humans have resorted to lustful indulgences, and bittersweet romances to fulfill their tasteless palettes. as a precaution, i have taken—_

just kidding! ha! you guys thought i was a heartless author, right? i am most certainly not, in fact, i am the total opposite. 

_let’s give a rundown:_

_i in fact have tasted the ambrosia love has to offer, and as i indulged in gargantuan bliss, i became blind to the strings of fate that connected humans to one another. that was my mistake._

now, i just simp for anime men! talk about lame (it’s not). but, aside from these silly antics, i run a 17 year old body to its mental limits sometimes—not always the greatest ideas. 

**on with the show!**

_with vile and despicable behavior, comes true justice._


	4. lavender blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first story of lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i chose to not use character's names until the end of the story. i also decided to not capitalize anything, except names. 
> 
> ~ = time skips

_lavender blush_

the blossoming spring breeze tickled and tossed around; gangling the blades of prairie sky under the abundance of the shower tree’s lingering pink kisses. a girl awoke to the somber howls ofher brother’s coonhound underneath the barren sycamore tree. 

“glad you’re up bright and early,” her mother said. 

she gave a sigh as she nodded.

her mother continued to fix breakfast, “he’s out there every morning, howlin’ for your brother back. he just don’ get it.”

“i’m going to go on a walk,” she finally replied. the girl flung open the screen door open, her pale blue dress rippling at her sides. 

“don’t let the door—,” her mother yelped. the screen door clapped, rocking picture frames. “shut.”

she slipped her shoes on, placing her hands on the wooden walls; running her fingers across the planks before stepping down the stairs. the wood creaked underneath her delicate steps as she plopped onto the grass. she inhaled deeply, taking in the morning dew and the tepid rays warmed her freckled cheekbones. the coonhound now laid near the tombstone, occasionally lifting his head to chat the song of bereavement.

“poor fellow, he don’ understand.”

the coon perked his ears up before slowly standing to greet the young girl; his tail wagging behind him as if it were a whip. she patted his head, scratching the backs of his ears and walking to her brother’s grave. the girl knelt before her older brother, tears clouding her blue eyes as the coon whined. 

“i know. i miss him too,” she silently said. 

the grave was ringed by flowers picked by the neighbors along with many notes written by all his friends—all to be remained unread. the coon pushed his nose on the girl’s arm, whining as he paced around. she sat next to the coon, petting him as she began to cry. 

“you did everythin’ you could, bud. i know you did,” she said to her brother’s coon. 

“i really miss you. gosh, i really do. and i’m sorry.”

she still awoke crying and screaming; memories fresh in her mind from that fateful morning. her mother tearing through the house for her keys, her father as always laid drunk on the couch snoring next to bottles on the ground. the coon barking as he dragged her brother by his jacket in front of the steps, blood escaping the deep gashes on his chest.

“oh my god! stay with me, please!” her mother screamed as she carried her weak son into the car. she sped off at a blistering speed, the car kicking up clouds of pale dirt and spitting rocks in a showering display. the girl held onto the barking coon, hugging him as tears rolled down her face. 

that was the last time she saw her brother. after then, the town went into the forest to eradicate mountain lions in the area. the eruption of gunshots rang into midnight, dogs barking, and men yelling as the annihilation of these animals continued through the week. by the ending of the week, the gunshots subsided and the bodies mountain lions lined the empty fields, meeting their slow decay. 

“i can’t do this anymore!” her father yelled. 

“don’t do this, we already lost our son!” her mother argued. she had never seen her parents like this.

“what’s the point?!” her father slammed the screen door, as he staggered onto the gravel road. her mother covered her eyes, her dress draped along the cold floor. the girl sat beside her mother, hugging her as sobs escaped her mouth. 

“god, i’m sorry honey.”

“mum, this isn’t your fault. non’ of it is.”

“i couldn’ save him, i tried.”

“i know, mum. i miss him.”

“so do i.”

~

the girl got up, the coon perking up his ears as she whispered.

“i wish you were here. there’s a lot of things goin’ on.” her dress fluttered as the gentle breeze brushed against her, blowing her dirty blonde hair across her face. the coon followed behind her as she wandered down the trail; trees began to encase the path with majesty and eeriness. stinking chamomiles guided the girl along the dirt path and queen anne’s lace wildflowers had begun their display in abundant clumps of white flowers. she followed the familiar path to an empty field and an abandoned barn with decaying wooden fences. the barn laid up the hill, and the deteriorating fences stretched down the neglected property. 

across the field stood a slouching willow tree, brushing the sides of its trunk with its elegant limbs and humming a tune. a boy laid under the tree, basking in the warm morning sun with a book in his hands. the girl had begun to wade through the tall grass, her brother’s coon still beside her as she approached the tree. the grasshoppers sprang from the grass as she made her way to the boy. the boy sat upright. 

“how’d you find this place?” she asked him. the coon slowly approached the boy and began to wag his tail as the boy pet his head.  
“i live nearby. i was going to ask you the same question,” he replied as he stood up. the boy was about the same age as her. his face was perfectly symmetrical with piercing green eyes and a faded scar that ran from his left cheek to his lower jaw. he was a wonder to her. 

she was just as a mystery to him as he was to her. her face was welcoming, with freckles on her cheeks arranged like stars, delicate blue eyes with rosy cheeks. 

“do you usually come here?” she asked. she tried to hide her blushing cheeks, but she couldn’t help herself. he was mesmerizing. he smiled brightly as he ran his hair through his brown hair. 

“i usually come here to relax. i’d say i come here about once a week.”

“i just come here for some alone time,” she replied. 

“have you ever gone into the barn?” he asked as he began to walk towards the hill. she followed behind him; treading through the grass as she took in the scenery. in front of them laid an old barn and to the right was a rusty silo, she had never gotten this close to the barn. 

“i never.”

“well, it’s pretty nice.” they eventually got to the barn and he began to climb the ladder that led to the storage and motioned her to come up. she shook her head as she looked up at him and observed old tools and scattered books. 

“i’m afraid of heights,” she replied as she picked up an old book. 

“oh.” he began to rummage through piles of junk, occasionally looking down to look at her. she couldn’t help but smile every time his eyes met hers. all she could think about where his eyes, him, him, and him again and again, until he finally descended from the ladder. 

“look at this,” he smiled gleefully as he placed a small book in her hands. 

“what is it?”

“i think you’d like it,” he smiled. the coon had found a comfortable place beside a stack of hay bales and laid down beside it. she opened the old book and was astonished by the amount of pressed flowers embedded into the brown pages. 

“i think they left this behind,” he said. he began to wander to the back of the property that led to the forest. she called to the coon, and began to follow closely behind the boy. the old barn left cracks in the wood for the soft morning rays to leak from, and as they exited the barn they came to a small clearing in the forest. 

“no one has come back here for ages, and i discovered this a while back. i always like taking some flowers back home.” he said. his brown hair flowing gracefully in the summer breeze. 

“what kind of flowers are they?” she questioned. the flowers were a light lavender with a plump yellow center that reminded her of the brilliant sunsets. the leaves sprouted from the stems in a finger-like array, and the petals ruffles like her mother’s dress. 

“i think they’re called sca—boisas?” he stuttered as he approached the display of pastel flowers. the sun shone through the trees, leaking elegant rays through the canopies of the dancing trees. behind the flowers sprouted sturdy elm trees and fallen logs that collected velvety moss and tiny bunches of mushrooms. the sight calmed her in ways she could no longer fathom, it was as if she was called here, to this place, to him. 

“do you think they’ll mind if i picked some flowers?” she questioned as she bent over to examine the lavender blush colored flowers that waved gracefully in the warm breeze. 

“i don’ think they’ll mind,” he said as he plucked a flower from the stem. he held the blossom out to her, his eyes colliding and crashing with the light washes of purple and green. 

“do you think you can dig one up for me? to plant back at home?” she shyly asked as she took the flower from his hard-working and callused hands. 

“thank you, by the way…um,” she continued. he knelt in front of a flower before he began to carefully dig around the flower. 

“do you want me to bring you a shovel?” she wondered. he looked up to her with those piercing eyes, and she froze in her place. 

“i think there’s one in the barn,” he said as he pointed towards the old structure. she wandered back into the barn, and picked up the small shovel. 

“i hope this is was the one he told me about,” she said as he inspected the small shovel closely. the coon whined, and followed her back to the boy. the girl handed the rusted shovel to the boy and gave a slight smile. 

“thank you,” he replied. the boy began to dig around the flower and brushed the hair from his eyes. the flower was erected from the abandoned barn, and placed into the girl’s delicate hands. 

“oh my, thank you so much!” she smiled as she cupped the roots in her hands. 

“you’re welcome. you might want to shake from dirt off the roots, though.” he held his hands out and shook off the dirt from the spread roots and handed it back to her. 

“my mother must be worried about me, i must be heading back now,” she replied as she began to head back to the barn. her brother’s coon followed her as her figure marched towards the barn.

“wait, will you be back tomorrow?” he asked her as he began to blush from his cheekbones. 

“yes, same time tomorrow?”

“i’ll be there,” he smiled as he patted the coon’s head. 

“protect her for me, okay?” the coon licked his hands before trotting alongside the girl. the girl’s eyes began to well with tears as she wandered back down the path, carrying the flowers in her hands. 

~

she stepped onto the porch as opened the door.

“mum, sorry i was gone for so long. i brought you a flower, and one for brother.”

“oh, darlin’. you forgot about breakfast, but thank you. i’ll fetch a vase.” her mother opened a cabinet and revealed a baby blue vase with intricately painted designs on the sides. 

“i’m gonna plant this for brother, okay?” she placed the flower on the table, and took a shovel from the shed to her brother’s grave. she dug a hole on the right side of the grave, and placed the flower in the hole, and patted the dirt down. 

“this is for you, brother.” the girl headed back into the house where the flower stood in display with the blue vase. 

“mum?”

“yes, darlin’?”

“do you know who lives by the Soltz’s old barn?”

“i think it’s the Smiths, why do you ask?”

“i met their son, i think. at the barn.”

“his name is Caleb, honey.”

“Caleb.”

~

the girl headed to the barn with the coon following closely behind her. her mother paid her daily respects to her son and often sat out in the shade of the trees to enjoy a book. 

“i’m going to the barn, i’ll be back in a little.”

“be safe, Angelica.”

“i will.” Angelica wandered down the path once more, in hopes to see Caleb there with his dark green eyes. when she arrived, she wandered into the barn where there were papers, tools, and blood scattered throughout the barn. she looked in front of her, a mountain lion hunched its back and stared intensity at Angelica. she looked to the side of the mountain lion, and she froze in shock. 

“Caleb…” his body laid on the side, with the ladder fallen down beside him. the mountain lion began to walk away from her with clearly no intent on hurting her. when the beast was gone, she ran to Caleb and shook him several times, tears emerging from her eyes. 

“no, no!” she screamed as the coon began to tug on Caleb’s overalls. 

“go get mum!” she yelled as the coon began to speed off back to her house. she moved his brown hair from his scraped face, his eyes closed shut. Angelica began to sob as she held Caleb’s head close to her chest, tears soaking the the bloody hay-strewn floor. 

~

Angelica’s mother arrived with a terrified look in her eyes. 

“oh my god!” her mother screamed as she dialed the Smiths. her mother knelt beside her, and checked for a pulse and she revealed the horrid news. shortly after, the Smiths arrived with tears in their eyes. 

“my dear, Caleb!” his mother screamed. Angelica and her mother stood on the side, still trying to measure the intensity of the moment. her mother held her as Angelica cried, and cried.

~

Angelica would go over to the Smith’s every so often with bundles of flowers and a basket of fruits. she stood in silence and she placed the flowers in front of his grave. 

“thank you, Angelica.” Caleb’s father said. 

once again, she was standing in front of another grave. Angelica planted a flower from the barn on the side of Caleb’s grave as the coon began to howl the song of bereavement. 


End file.
